


there isn't one person in the world

by mangojuice



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angry Egg Boy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, MMMM BOY, Mild Smut, Sad Egg Boy, What Have I Done, sore thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangojuice/pseuds/mangojuice
Summary: “I’ll see you later in the day, then?” Harry asked, finally ready and with his work bag in his hand. Eggsy felt a surge of emotion and he could almost feel his heart swell, the moment so domestic and he had the sudden feeling that this was something he could get used to.





	there isn't one person in the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluepatootieme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepatootieme/gifts).



> bluepatootieme I hope you love it, i tried to keep it close to your prompt and I hope it meets all your expectations <3
> 
> Enjoy the fruits of my labor, displayed in this long fic filled with fluff sweet enough to rot your teeth, and angst that hurts you to your soul. 
> 
> This was a real challenge for me, a weak writer, and I wanted to do something that would push me to my limits. I had so much fun with this prompt! I had so many ideas that I was constantly going back and rewriting large chunks :) 
> 
> Self-beta'd, all mistakes are my own
> 
> Read and enjoy!

Eggsy gave a sigh of contentment, his head laying on Harry’s chest and his hand playing with the patch of hair nestled next to his ear. He felt Harry press a kiss to his head, his fingers grazing over his arm, shoulder down to the elbow and back up. Eggsy didn’t hold back the second sigh falling from his mouth.

“Are you okay?” Harry whispered into his hair, his hand now travelling up to Eggsy’s neck.

“More than okay,” Eggsy leans up, placing a gentle kiss on the other man’s lips, turning his body for a better angle, pulling back only to place small kisses over Harry’s face. His cheeks, eyelids, temple where the white scar grows and disappears under his eyepatch, jawline. Harry lets out a hum and a chuckle, trying to keep up with Eggsy’s frantic and giggly kisses, puckering his lips up at the air just moments after Eggsy’s lips move to another place. 

Finally Eggsy pulls back, looking at the older gentleman and all he can do is give him a dopey smile, deep laugh lines shining through and mouth spread wide it looked like it might split in two. Harry pulls him back down, once again laying on top of each other, hands roaming in the still night. It had been filled with breathy moans and shuddering gasps just half an hour before, and they were both still riding out the high of what they had just done. 

He smiled, his eyes beginning to drift closed with the sudden tiredness that came with love making. Because that's what it was, wasn't it? They hadn't hooked up, or slept together. This was something special, the culmination of months filled with pining, doubt and insecurity, moments where Eggsy felt as if he would burst if he didn't close the little bit of space left between him and Harry that would move their status from friends to lovers. 

In the end, it hadn't been him who had finally gotten the courage to take a leap of faith. 

Harry had jumped head first the afternoon he got back from a three week undercover mission in Guatemala. He stood stoic in the hangar, hands placed delicately behind his back in contrast to his stone face, and watched as a weary and exhausted Eggsy climbed down the plane steps with his mission bag slung over his shoulder. 

It was only a beat in between seeing him he waited before surging forward to throw the bag off him and grip him in a blinding kiss, forehead pressed against the others and arms tightly wrapped around each other. Harry pressed all of his emotions into the kiss, slipping his tongue along the seam of Eggsy’s mouth, gently prying it open with care. Eggsy felt as if his lips might bruise - pulling back, sharing the same air as Harry, not daring to open his eyes in case he was still asleep on the plane and dreaming. 

“I'm sorry it's taken me so long,” The words quietly ghosting across the other man’s face. 

“It's okay, I didn't mind the wait,” Eggsy had quickly replied. The rest, as the saying goes, was history. 

It had been a few weeks since then, dates in between missions, steamy makeout sessions in the second floor broom closet and sneaky looks in the middle of Merlin’s debriefs were suddenly things Eggsy got to enjoy, and enjoy them he did. 

And now, Eggsy could enjoy what Harry felt like rocking against him, how his mouth felt on every part of his body and the weight of his body pressed on top of him, hands seeking to touch and caress. Pleasure taking over his body and making his back arch, moans escaping from the back of his throat. Eggsy was smiling just at the thought of it. 

Harry mouthing at his neck and shoulder brought him out of his mind and back to the bed where he was snuggled up against his lover's side, naked with ruffled hair and both their clothes in disarray flung around the room. He hummed in contentment, holding back a giggle as Harry’s mouth tickled a sensitive spot on his neck. Harry just smiled, wrapping him tightly in his arms, nuzzling his nose into his hair. Eggsy reached up to fix Harry’s eyepatch, knocked slightly askew by their energetic activities. 

Eggsy would give anything to have this night last.

~~~~~~~~ 

He woke in the morning to Harry shuffling around the room, hair still damp from his shower and pulling on his clothes for the day. He turned to Eggsy, sat upright in the bed now and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Morning, did you sleep well?” Harry asked, beginning to tie a windsor from the piece of fabric he had just looped behind his collar. Eggsy let out a small yawn, nodding his head and finally pulling the blankets off him and getting up, pulling on his boxers and undershirt from the day before. 

“I’ll have to go home before I head to the shop, need another set of clothes,” Eggsy said to the other man, who had now gone into the connected bathroom to smooth down his hair. His eyepatch sat on the sink, picking it up when he was satisfied with his hair. Eggsy noticed he had already shaved. He puttered around the room, the comfortable silence hanging in the hair, only broken but Harry’s soft humming. Gathering his clothes, he contemplated making the bed for Harry to be polite when the the man plaguing his thoughts came over and kissed his cheek, placing an arm around his waist in the process. 

“I’ll see you later in the day, then?” Harry asked, finally ready and with his work bag in his hand. Eggsy felt a surge of emotion and he could almost feel his heart swell, soft smile gracing his face, the moment so casual and he had the sudden feeling that this was something he could get used to. Waking up next to Harry, himself going in a tad later than the other man and waving him off with a kiss like some housewife. (Of course Eggsy wasn’t a boring housewife, he could beat Harry in their weekly sparring matches now.) Eggsy somehow finds a way to pull away from his daydream and nod at Harry, placing a kiss of his own on his jaw, right where it connects with his neck. One last squeeze of his waist and Harry’s out the door, inside a kingsman cab, and on the way to work. Eggsy smiles to himself, heading out the door to go back to his apartment for a fresh suit.

Yes, he really could get used to this.

~~~~~~

Two months go by and Eggsy starts going to Harry’s house after missions instead of his own. By now he already knows where two of the first aid kits are, and can navigate the kitchen cupboards in his sleep. He also has an extra toothbrush in the bathroom and has occupied one of Harry’s drawers. They kiss when they leave the house, before and after each mission, and again when they return to the home they’ve made.

Another month goes by and Harry asks Eggsy to move in with him. It doesn’t take him more than a day to move himself in, all his stuff was mostly already there. They’re worried they might need another dresser but they manage to cram the rest of his gaudy jackets into the closet in the guest room. The amount of shoes he has is quite alarming. 

Eggsy knows that he has a bit of a shoe problem, but he has no qualms with the amount of dead insects in boxes that are hanging on the walls. 

Eggsy also knows that right now, it's the high of being in love that makes him love the mundane moments in life. The grocery shopping, the tv dinners after long missions, drying all the dishes by hand because Harry refuses to invest in a dish washer. The fact that it takes him five whole minutes to figure out which one is the shampoo in his shower, and another five to find the body wash.

It’s the high that causes him to sigh at every brush of Harry’s presence near him, the nights rocking together, and he knows that he really should wipe the dopey look off his face whenever Harry walks into the room, but for Eggsy it's all too good to be true. So he’ll giggle when Harry tells his stupid puns over take out, and he’ll give a fond but exasperated smile when he orders yet another set of rare pinned butterflies to stick on his wall, bask in the attention his body gets late at night, and listen carefully to the long conversations afterwards.

It’s actually Eggsy’s favorite part, when Harry hands him a hot cuppa and he curls his fingers around the warmth, talking about everything he could possibly be curious about. Sometimes Harry will tell him old mission stories, and Eggsy will tell him about the latest adorable thing Daisy has done. 

And Eggsy guesses it’s fitting that his favorite part about dating Harry would also be the thing that started it’s decline. 

For once, it’s a reasonable hour when they both get home from HQ, Harry not having much but a meeting and financial paperwork, and Eggsy just catching up on mission reports he had procrastinated on. They still have some leftover chicken Harry cooked two nights ago, and takeout from the sandwich place they had for lunch earlier in the day. Harry doesn’t waste time after eating his avocado BLT to get into his matching pajamas that Eggsy likes to snicker at (but secretly loves), pulling on his red robe and slippers cause he’s fancy like that. 

Eggsy, however, takes his time. He takes JB for a little midnight walk around the park two blocks away, comes back and does a quick cleanup in the kitchen, putting away the small amount of dishes they had used and throwing away the mountain of napkins left on the table. Eggsy does one last sweep over the room and begins climbing up the stairs, JB following close behind him. Harry doesn’t like him sleeping in the bed, but Eggsy’s convinced him to let the small dog have a pile of pillows on the floor. 

He’s all too happy to peel his clothing off, flopping down on the bed in just his boxers. Harry looks away from his book and over to the grumbling man beside him and lets out a heavy sigh, putting the novel aside, settling down in the bed and turning to look at him. They both shift around, positioning themselves to be comfortably facing each other. It’s the point in the night where they talk a bit before bed, Harry not actually talking, just staring at Eggsy next to him, admiring the way his face starts to go soft with exhaustion, his voice tapering off to quiet mumbles as he falls asleep. 

Tonight, however, they’re both not even close to being tired, and the words flow easily between them. Eggsy begins to ask Harry about the shenanigans him and Merlin used to get up to as young men, laughing and nodding in all the right places. Talking about Harry in his youth made Eggsy curious, thinking about how much Harry had experienced by the time that Eggsy had learned to walk, the people who must have dated before him. 

“Well, I do have to admit that I had a crush on Merlin for two years,” Harry says, and Eggsy can’t hold back the laugh that bursts from behind his lips. Harry gives a smile and assures Eggsy that he no longer harbors any feelings for his oldest friend, especially now that he’s married to one of Kingsman’s pilots. “Laugh all you want, but Merlin was quite the charmer,” Eggsy and Harry look at each other with smiles, and then Eggsy asks what Harry’s longest relationship was.

“Handsome gentleman like yourself I bet you had all the blokes and birds lining up around the block,” Thinking about it makes Eggsy wonder how he managed to snag a man like Harry.

“Well there was my engagement shortly after I turned 30,” Harry says it so casually that for a second Eggsy doesn’t even register that he's just said he was once engaged. Harry’s recounting that him and ‘Robert’ had been together six years in total, when Eggsy’s brain short circuits and does a rewind. 

“You’re telling me you had a six year relationship, two of which were spent being engaged?” Harry looks slightly shocked at the incredulous tone Eggsy uses to interrupt him mid sentence.

“Yes, it was the christmas after my thirtieth birthday that I proposed to him. I have to say that I was quite proud of myself with how I had done it. I placed the ring in a glass ornament I found in a thrift store. I thought about placing it inside a snowglobe but,” Eggsy covers Harry’s mouth before he can continue.

“Harry! I really don’t think I want to hear how planned an amazing proposal to another man while laying in bed beside you,” Eggsy removed his hand and his lips turned down into a frown.

“Would it be okay if I explained it to you while we were sitting on the couch?” Eggsy didn’t bother answering him with a response. Harry raised an eyebrow at the young man’s unimpressed face. 

“How could I not know you were engaged?” Eggsy was mostly saying it outloud for himself, rolling the idea of Harry getting down on one knee for another man, asking to spend the rest of his life with him. Eggsy’s stomach crawled at the image.

“There really was no way you could have, it was twenty years ago and it’s been a distant memory for just as long,” Harry’s words did nothing to stop the bile from rising in his throat. Harry, sensing the younger man’s distress lets out an exasperated sigh and pulls him closer. “Why does it even matter I was once engaged to Robert? I haven’t seen him in a lifetime, he was transferred to a Kingsman branch in Berlin and there’s been no sign of him since. Besides,” Harry places a kiss on Eggsy’s forehead, then his temple and his cheek. “I’m with this absolutely wonderful man now.” 

Eggsy gives a subtle nod, but he still feels put out. Why does it bother him so much? Harry is significantly older, so he knows that he would have a number of relationships, the thought of marriage sure to cross his mind as the years went on. It makes perfect sense that Harry would have once been engaged, so why does the knowledge make Eggsy feel like melting into the bed?

~~~~~~

Time passes, Harry has a string of meetings in Florence and is gone for ten days. He’s back barely 24 hours before Eggsy gets sent to Brazil for three weeks. Another set of meetings in Hong Kong and a nuclear weapons deal in Russia. It goes on, moments in between where they catch glimpses of each other before jetting off to opposite corners of the world. 

Eggsy keeps busy, and when by a stroke of luck their schedules happen to line up to give them a free weekend Eggsy all but forgets about Robert and the engagement. He put it in a tiny box and stores it in the back of his mind, content to enjoy the free time he has to spend with his lover. 

They spend Saturday in bed, both not rising until well past nine for a breakfast of bagels and tea, set neatly on a tray to bring back up to their room, easy to settle in the blankets between them. 

They finish quickly, Eggsy offering bites of his scallion cream cheese smeared bagel and Harry replacing what he takes with his onion bagel. The tray, now empty thankfully, gets knocked down not ten minutes later however due to the fertive kisses they exchange, only Harry’s thin t-shirt and Eggsy’s boxer’s stopping them from rutting into each other. Harry pulls back to place two fingers into Eggsy’s mouth, groaning as Eggsy laps up the remaining crumbs there, sucking the digits softly and pulling off with an obscene pop. Harry finally gets rid of the last two articles of clothing, and wastes no time in cupping Eggsy’s supple bottom. Eggsy lets out a moan, and Harry lets out a chuckle, biting down on his neck. Harry slips his wet fingers down, down, down, relishing in the soft whimpers Eggsy releases. 

“Harry, please don’t tease,” Eggsy sounds breathless, needy, and Harry is helpless to resist him.

An hour later and the sheets are soaked with sweat and both of their releases, Eggsy feels pleasantly sore and his thighs ache from the twenty minutes he spent riding Harry, hands on his chest and Harry reaching up to play with his pink nipples as he bounced up and down.

Eggsy leans over, nips at Harry’s earlobe and then pulls the thin sheet at the end of the bed to cover them both. They spend the rest of the day dozing on and off, pushing Harry’s refractory period to the limit and bending Eggsy into the best positions that carry Harry as deep inside of Eggsy as possible. 

Each other being at the forefront of their minds, everything else seeming like a distant memory between the four walls of their house. It’s the best day Eggsy’s had in a while, and he doesn’t want it to end, but it's now 11:45 and they’re both exhausted from the day’s excursions. Eggsy suddenly doesn’t mind however, when Harry curls his body around Eggsy’s, snuggling further with his nose buried in his hair.

Eggsy can’t bring himself to mind if the day ends like this. 

~~~~~~

Sunday they have brunch at a cafe and diner two streets over, and they sit in silence as they eat, occasionally sneaking loved up looks at each other and smiling when they look away at the same time. Eggsy can’t resist sneaking a hand across the glass table and placing it gently on top of Harry’s, moving his thumb in circles over his knuckles. Harry looks up from sipping his tea to see the soft smile Eggsy wears on his face, a grin beginning to form on his own. 

The moment was broken by the incoming sound on Harry’s glasses, signalling Merlin’s presence.

“Arthur, I’m afraid there’s been a last minute transfer between us and the branch in Berlin, they've sent over two more agents while we continue the selection process for Bors and Gawain’s replacement. You’ll have to come in,” Merlin disconnects the call before a protest can leave Harry’s mouth and instead he lets out a frustrated sigh.

“I'm so sorry, my dear boy,” Harry says, already getting up and pulling on his jacket. He has a backup suit in his office, he'll change when he gets to the shop. 

Eggsy gives the other man a wry smile and nods him off, watching as Harry runs down the street. His day was officially spoiled, and he didn't feel like finishing his meal by himself. He waves the waitress over asks for the check and a box. He leaves a tip, tucking the small box of food underneath his arm and nails a cab. 

If Harry’s going into work, he might as well do the same. 

~~~~~~

Eggsy goes home first, originally intending to change but decides that he’s far too comfortable in his jeans and t-shirt. It’s still his day off, and he can go to the shop without having to work. He could have a nice casual conversation with Andrew at the front desk and ask him how the visit with his grandkids was, hangout in the tech department with Merlin and the other handlers he’s grown close to. He might even head down to the hangar and drive one of the test cars around and make some notes for Merlin.

His decision made he puts his jacket back on and calls to JB, grabbing his leash off the hook in the wall next to the door, smiling when the pudgy dog runs around the corner and just about runs into Eggsy’s legs. He clips the leash on his collar, guides him out of the house and makes sure to turn the lock before closing the door. He feels good, taking a casual walk with his beloved dog on his way to see Harry at work, while he himself isn't working, makes it seem normal. Like he isn't some international secret agent with his lover being his boss, he's just a man who has a dog and lives in Stanhope Mews with his boyfriend. 

When he does reach the shop twenty minutes later, he scoops JB up in his arms and pushes the door open, heading straight for the back to place the dog out of site from customers. He walks back into the front and, like he said he would, talks for a while with Andrew. The man has always been kind to him, and Eggsy smiles when he thinks how about how sweet he really is. 

Eventually, he says his goodbye when a wedding party comes in for their second fitting and takes the bullet train to HQ. He sets JB down next to him, in the spot where Harry would usually sit, holding his hand and humming quietly to himself on the ride over. He makes a cooing noise at the animal curled up against his leg, rubbing the top of his head and messaging his ear. Eggsy keeps petting him absentmindedly for the duration of the ride, JB occasionally letting out a snuffle of satisfaction when Eggsy rubs against a particularly sensitive spot. 

When the doors open, he nearly smacks straight into Roxy and Amelia, him trying to stand and them just stepping inside the train. 

“Amelia! It's lovely to see you again. I thought you were still living in Berlin?” Roxy and Amelia had finally gotten together shortly after Harry and him, Roxy having a few vacation days after a successful mission in Germany. He could see it was hard for them, being apart for long periods of time. He was beyond happy for them however, happy to see them work so hard for their relationship. 

“I am, but I put in a request to be part of the transfer group coming down here. My application was approved and voila! I'm back with my baby,” She finishes with a flourish of her hand, laying a smacking kiss on Roxy’s cheek and his chuckle escapes the same time as Roxy’s giggle. 

“Merlin gave us the afternoon off to catch up,” Roxy turns to him, a smile on her face. Their hands are intertwined, toying with each other's fingers. 

“Catch up, yeah?” He wiggles his eyebrows, another laugh bubbling up as they both blush scarlet. “Have fun you two!” He says, squeezing his best friend into a quick hug before giving them a playful two finger salute, moving around them down the hall.

He stops at Merlin’s office, dropping off JB and exchanging a quick hello with the scot, suddenly impatient to see Harry. He knows he just saw him an hour ago, but the feeling of domesticity is back in full force. He almost feels like he should have brought his box of brunch with him as an offering, a ‘Hello dear you must be starving, I’ve brought leftovers.’ The thought makes the corner of his mouth turn up, walking down the hall towards Harry’s office.

He gives two quick knocks and doesn’t wait for a response before walking in. He expects to see Harry, glasses slipping down his nose and pen in hand, slightly bent over his desk signing off on last minute paper, and instead he finds him up and leaning against his desk, talking to an older gentleman in a dark pinstriped suit, his salt and pepper hair a bit messy but artfully styled. 

“Galahad, it’s your day off. What are you doing here?” Harry addresses him as Arthur, which isn’t surprising considering the man standing across from him is probably one of the transferred agents from the Berlin branch. It is, however, disappointing to greet his boss instead of his lover.

“Sorry to interrupt sir, came in for a private conversation but I can see you’re busy at the moment. I’ll make sure to come back later,” Eggsy’s accent is posh, collected, his hands naturally folding behind him as he speaks. 

“No no, it's really no problem. I was just leaving actually," The man walks over to the door, pausing in front of Eggsy, reaching a hand out. “My name is Robert, on mission from Berlin to help while two kingsman agent slots are filled,” Eggsy only hesitated briefly before reaching out his own hand, returning the firm handshake. Robert was a perfectly common name. WHat are the odds that the Robert who had once been engaged to Harry and this Robert standing in front of him with a kind smile were the same person? 

“It was lovely to see you again Harry. It’s been too long,” He turned to Harry and smiled one last time before leaving the room. Then again, Eggsy’s odds have never been good. 

“Harry, was that who I think it was?” Eggsy asks, looking back to see the man now sitting in his seat. He pulls his glasses off, rubbing at his eyes and and placing his folded hands on his desk.

“I would be lying to you if I said no,” Harry picks up his pen, shuffling through his stack of papers quickly. “ I don't see why that matters however.”

Eggsy scoffed, “Harry you were in a relationship with the man for six years! You asked him to marry you and suddenly you're seeing him for the first time in twenty years!” Eggsy felt he couldn't keep himself from yelling. How could Harry not see the issue in this? 

“Eggsy I find that you yelling at me is incredibly immature as are your feelings toward Robert. I'm in a relationship with you, for over a year now,” Harry looked up, his voice calm but Eggsy could see that Harry was angry with him. 

“Right, so I'm in the wrong here?” Eggsy was angry himself, every thought he had about a good afternoon with his boyfriend was pushed from his mind, and the feeling of being out out by Harry’s engagement escaped from the box he had put it in, mixing with the frustration muddling inside his brain. 

“You questioning my feelings and my loyalty to you puts you in the wrong, yes!” Harry had stood up now, waving his hands at Eggsy. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks, knowing that Harry had a point but filled with too much pride and the still lingering undecided feeling kept him from saying so. He let out a frustrated growl, near yelling and ran his hands through his hair. Anger was swelling in his chest and without a word he turned and ripped open the office door, not caring that the door slammed into the wall with a loud smack. 

Trudging down the hall he passed people quickly moving out of his rampaging path, clinging to the sides of the hallway as the scowl on his face grew. He threw open a side door, finding himself behind the HQ mansion and let out a loud and vicious scream.

So what if he was being dramatic and possibly overreacting? Eggsy knew his felt this way for a reason, and it was within every right for him to bring it up with Harry. Eggsy didn’t know how he was really feeling, could only sense the heat in his neck and cheeks, the anger bubbling on the surface. He takes a couple deep breaths and attempts to calm himself, imagining that he's holding the anger and then letting go. (Which only works the tiniest bit but he’ll take what he can get.)

Eggsy lets out a final resigned sigh, turns around and enters back through the side door. He’ll pick JB up from Merlin, walk back home and give them both some space to cool off. They don’t fight often, and they’re usually few and far inbetween, so he’ll take a few hours before Harry gets home to sort through his mixed up feelings and apologize for yelling at him when he gets home. 

Settled with his plan he goes about completing it, retracing the steps he took and walking out of the Kingsman Tailor storefront half an hour later. 

He places JB down on the ground, keeping a hold of his leash as the pug walks in front of him. Now that Eggsy has had time to let the anger pass, he really does feel bad for blowing up on Harry. He was right, it wasn’t fair for Eggsy to go straight to yelling at him and not considering the situation properly. He knows that Harry probably feels hurt that Eggsy was so quick to question his feelings for him, Eggsy knows that Harry loves him. Why else would he stay in a relationship with him? 

They had long since passed the point where they had long discussions about Harry’s insecurity about his age, Eggsy’s constant anxiety that he was young, that Harry was with him out of a sense of obligation to his father, viewing Eggsy as a responsibility and not his other half. They had gotten through the nightmares about V-Day, surviving nights Eggsy would wake up and be terrified that Harry really was dead, that Eggsy had been hallucinating out of grief, terrified that if he reached out his hand would pass right through the body laying next to him. 

They had made it through to the other side even with all that, and there was no reason they couldn’t do the same with this. Besides, it would only be for six months. How bad it could it really be?

~~~~~~

Harry returned home later than Eggsy was expecting, the plate of spaghetti he had made as a peace offering was wrapped up and placed in the fridge on top of the tub of cookies he had also stress baked. Harry didn’t even look at him as he took his shoes off, pushing JB to the side as he ran to his feet. He took his overcoat off, placing it inside the closet in the frontroom. 

“Harry, are you hungry? There’s a plate for you in the.. Okay,” Eggsy trailed off as Harry didn’t say a word, marching up the stairs. Eggsy deflated, realising that Harry was still mad at him. It made his insides curdle, bile rising in the back of his throat. Harry had never been so angry at him that he wouldn’t talk to him, let alone avoid his gaze. He felt out of place sitting in his home, unsure if he should go upstairs and see Harry or remain glued in place on the couch, tv playing in the background. 

Moments passed, feeling longer than they probably were, and Eggsy didn’t move a muscle, one leg crossed underneath him and both hands laying limp in his lamp. He didn’t know how he felt, upset that Harry and him were still fighting, irked that he didn’t even know what to do with himself. He felt unsettled with himself, with Harry, Robert, the situation he had backed himself into. 

He felt sick. Eventually he turned the telly off, climbed up the stairs and turned left into the laundry room. He had to collect himself before he saw Harry. He didn’t know how Harry was feeling, his entry had felt cold and his face had carefully masked how he was feeling. It was a two minute interaction, and still it felt worse than the fight they had earlier in the day. 

It was dark in their room when he finally walked through the threshold, a dim light coming from beneath the door to the bathroom. He strode over, giving a light knock and hearing no response. He sighed, leaning his head against the door, his forehead feeling too warm against the cold wood. He closed his eyes, rubbing his hands across his face, then traveled to run them through his hair, the blonde locks unruly, strands falling into his eyes. 

He swiped them away, moving back from the door. He sat on the edge of the bed, anxious for Harry to hurry up and get out of the bathroom. He played with his hands, picking at the stray threads coming undone at the edge of the duvet. Finally, the door opened, the light blidning him briefly as Harry turned on the side table lamps, turning the bathroom light off. 

“Are we going to talk about this?” Eggsy’s voice is nearly a whisper, and for a second he thinks Harry hasn’t even heard him as he continues to get ready for bed, but another second passes and he speaks as he throws pillows off the bed. 

“Robert and I have nothing going on. He’s here for work and that’s all,” He pauses looking up the younger man, noticing how he fidgets and the distressed look painted across his face. Harry’s expression softens, going from it’s cold front to caring. “Eggsy, please listen and trust me when I say I love you, I want to be with you and no one else. Okay? Let’s put this whole thing behind us. The only thing I want to do right now is have you by my side in this bed,” He give him a soft smile when he’s done speaking, and Eggsy lets out a huff of relief, nodding back and getting up to undress. 

He climbs into bed, watches as Harry finishes fluffing his pillows, pulling the blankets back, leaving his slippers behind as he lays down next to his partner. He leans over and turns the lamp off, submerging the room in darkness. Eggsy feels Harry’s arm wrap around him, and he can finally relax.

~~~~~~

Weeks pass, and though it seems as if they’ve moved past it, there’s still a tense air that follows them. Harry mostly ends up going to bed before Eggsy can return through the door, but sometimes he’s out so late Eggsy is too dead to the world to notice. He keeps their conversations at work short and brief, lacking the secretive grins and the ‘standing far too close to each other than is probably appropriate for two co-workers’ that normally accompanies them at HQ. 

Harry doesn’t even come see him in the hangar when he gets back from two separate missions. Eggsy knows it’s because of the fight, because Robert has been living in the manor the past two months and seems to constantly be glued to Harry’s side. 

It bothers Eggsy, how often the two are together, especially since Harry has taken care to have as minimal contact with Eggsy at home and work as possible. Robert only takes a maximum of two missions a week, and when he gets back Harry and him go out to dinner, then maybe a drink at the pub. Robert hangs out in his office, doing paperwork and Harry lets him sit at Eggsy’s desk. Eggsy hates that he doesn’t put his pens back into the cup on the corner after he uses them.

Eggsy watches them grow closer as time passes, and his heart aches more and more each time he catches them talking and laughing together. They’re just catchin up, nothin to fuss over. No point in getting all worked up for nothing. Eggsy tells himself that when Harry leaves before he wakes up, a debrief over coffee with Robert this morning. He tells himself that when the next day Harry goes out for a drink with him, telling him not to come, and doesn't come home until it’s early morning and the sun threatens to rise over the horizon. 

“Nothin to worry about,” He whispers to himself in the locker room showers. Roxy had pushed their sparring match to the limit, his muscles were sore and he felt exhausted. He had turned the shower dial to as hot as he could stand it, watching as his skin turned red and raw. He let the water and steam surround him. 

Eggsy stand there, and wonders if there actually is something to worry about. He knows that Harry would never cheat on him, the man would never stoop so low, but he also knows that there’s very little stopping him from breaking up with Eggsy for a better option. He thought he was past this, the insecurity of dating Harry and he thought they were secure, confident in the relationship they had built. 

And yet, Eggsy feels as if a rug has been pulled out from underneath him, flipping his own mind on itself. Harry doesn’t seem slightly bothered, content to minimize his interactions with his young lover and continue to place all his focus on his former fiance. He shakes his head, wondering if he whips it around hard enough the thoughts will leave him alone. 

“Stop, stop, stop! You’re being ridiculous Unwin, get it together. Nothing to worry about because Harry loves you. Harry loves you, he loves you,” Eggsy chants it quietly underneath his breath, reaching his hands up to grip at his wet hair. 

A hard breath punches through his body as he can feel the panic rising, feeling like he’s worrying over nothing but at the same time feeling completely justified in his worries. He shakes his head one more time before shutting off the water and grabbing his towel, wrapping it around his waist. He brings his hands up and slaps at his cheeks, moving up and rubbing at his eyes. 

He’s on autopilot as he redresses, drying himself off and pulling on clean clothes. He’s combed his fingers through his hair to try and tame it somewhat and hung his towel up in his locker. He leaves his duffle bag inside and promises to pick it up before leaving to wash everything inside. It’s late in the afternoon, but he had skipped lunch and his stomach has not been happy with him. He thinks about the leftover breakfast sandwich from this morning and gives up a silent thank you that he doesn’t have to wait until he gets home to soothe the hunger rumbling low in his belly. 

When he walks into the small kitchenette connected to the dining hall he sees Robert leaning casually against the counter as he stirs cream and sugar into his coffee. 

“I pegged you as a tea man,” Eggsy remarks absentmindedly while he going into the fridge, spotting the promised sandwich on a plate and popps it into the microwave. To his right he hears the man’s chuckle. 

“No I’ve always favored coffee,” As if to make a point he picks up his mug and takes a long sip. The microwave beeps and Eggsy pulls out the plate. “I’m glad I caught you actually. I was wondering if I could ask you a question.” 

“Yeah, go for it guv,” Eggsy grunts out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Well, you obviously know Harry really well, and I was wondering,” Eggsy nods along, picks up his sandwich again and takes a bite. “If I wanted to take him on a date, where should we go?” Eggsy chokes on his food. 

“Excuse me??” Robert looks almost as shocked as Eggsy is. 

“Oh, well I haven’t seen him in a while -twenty years actually- and I’m not sure what he enjoys anymore. He used to love this southeast asian takeout place close enough to where he lived that he would get his delivery ten minutes later,” Robert has this fond little smile he’s sporting and Eggsy hates it. 

“He likes thai takeout, italian restaurants, and this french place a couple streets over that has a mind boggling creme brulee. If you’ll excuse me,” He abandons his food and scurries out the door. It doesn’t fully settle in his mind until he’s slumped in an abandoned hallway, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. 

Harry hasn’t even mentioned to Robert that they’re together. And suddenly the distance makes sense. His body aches, bile rises in the back of his throat and he’s pretty sure he’s gonna hurl. He clutches at his chest, heart beating wildly and definitely not in a good way. 

Why wouldn’t Harry tell him? Wasn’t he the one who had said that Robert being here didn’t matter because he was with Eggsy now? What did it mean if Robert didn’t know? 

Something swirled inside him, not quite sadness and not quite angry. It felt almost like betrayal, being lied to this whole time. What had been Harry lying about? He knows Harry hasn’t been truthful towards him or Robert, and the questions floating around his head muddle together with the tangle of feelings.

He wants to be angry with Robert, be angry with him for flirting with his boyfriend, asking for dating advice from him, he wants to be angry for what he had thought was blatant disrespect for his relationship with Harry. 

But he knows he can’t, not if Harry never told him. There was no reason for anyone else to assume they had to say anything, not if everyone was sure Harry would tell him. No, no one is responsible but Harry and himself for backing into this corner he finds himself in. 

Eggsy sat there for what felt like hours, refusing to let himself think about the reasons why Harry wouldn’t mention their relationship. If he thinks about it, there will be next to nothing stopping him from bursting into hysterics in the middle of the hallway. He’ll talk with Harry, until then he’s content to sit in the hallway, desperately thinking of white walls, keeping his mind blank.

~~~~~~

Harry gets home late again that night, and Eggsy had finally stopped crying twenty minutes ago. He doesn’t have the energy to bring it up, and from the line of Harry’s slumped shoulders it seems that neither does he. Eggsy feigns sleep and drops it, he’ll bring it up tomorrow. 

Which is what he says the next day. He’s making a beeline for Harry, worry settled deep in his bones and painted in the line creased between his eyebrows. He’s about to ask for a private moment, and then Harry gets pulled away by Merlin with an emergency in America. Tomorrow, he says. I’ll bring it up with him tomorrow. 

And so it goes. It's three days later when it comes to a head, Eggsy finally mustering enough courage to bring it up. They're sitting inside, Harry reading a novel in his chair and Eggsy lounging on the couch, watching as his eyes scan across the lines of words, slowly flipping the pages as he reads. 

“Harry,” Eggsy starts. His pulse is racing and he wants the floor to swallow him up, but he knows that he needs to face the rift growing between them. Harry looks up from his book, waiting patiently for what he’ll say next. “Why haven’t you told Robert we’re dating?” His voice is soft, and it sounds the exact opposite of how he actually feels. The crease between his eyebrows deepens with his scowl. 

His face turns towards the older gentleman, watching him closely for a response. He can immediately see the regret on his face, and once again the rage hangs on the surface, ready to break free. 

“Eggsy I’m sorry,” Harry looks ashamed, and for that Eggsy is happy that Harry feels this way. But it’s not enough, he needs to know why. He doesn’t want the apology if his only remorse is getting caught. 

“Tell me why, Harry. What I need is for you to give me a damn explanation, and a good one at that!” Eggsy lets himself yell, watches as Harry still sits there in silence. He feels as if the only response he’ll get at this point is the look of sadness on Harry’s face. 

“You’ve tricked Robert, and betrayed me. He thinks that he has another chance with you. At this point, maybe he does, but it was cruel of you to lead him on for so long,” Eggsy does stand up when he finishes speaking, as does Harry. “You were an arse, and you’ve made me feel worthless, made me feel small again. I know now what I deserve, and it’s not that.” Harry’s head hangs, and now that Eggsy knows he’s gotten through to Harry on how much of an utter arse he’s been, he can get some answers. 

“Are you going to say anything?” When Harry looks up at the word’s, Eggsy can see his eyes shining, and it only makes him want a response even more. 

“Eggsy, I love you more than anything in the world. More than I could ever love myself, more than any one has loved any one,” Harry walks over slowly, reaching out as if approaching a dangerous animal ,only hesitating a second before taking his hands in his, afraid that he might avoid his touch. 

“Robert and I were best friends before being in a relationship, and truth be told I missed his company. Being around him always made me feel like I could do anything, and suddenly having him around me 24/7 made me lose all the rational parts of my brain,” He pauses, thinking of his next words carefully. “We were together for a long time, and Robert was a big part of my life, one of the reasons I am the man I am today. He had such a big impact on my life that I could only be happy that I was going to be able to see him everyday.

“You’re right, it is cruel of me to lead him on when I have such an amazing and wonderful man to come home to. I honestly can’t tell you why I didn’t tell him, and now looking back there really was no reason for me not to. It was like, if I did tell him then it would be awkward between us again, and I just wanted him to once again be my friend. I can see now that i've not only been unfair to you, I’ve been the worst boyfriend in the world. All I can possibly do is beg for your forgiveness.” Harry’s voice tapered off into a whisper at the end, eyes closing and head leaning down onto his own. Eggsy sighed out, his mouth twisting as if he had sucked on a lemon. Eggsy stayed still, slowly processing every word Harry had just said and trying to figure out the best response. Even with Harry’s explanation something still bothered him, pestering his thoughts. 

“I have a question,” Eggsy says, almost breathless but needing to know. “Robert was, at a point in your life, the most important person to you. I just have to know, if there’s a chance that he’ll be that again,” Eggsy takes in a shuddering breath, trying to keep his face neutral and his body from shaking. “Because I know you two are probably perfect for each other, and I’m just some stupid pleb you picked up but I refuse to play second to someone else. Not in this case,” Eggsy’s voice breaks slightly, but he manages to reign his emotions back in, sucking in a deep breath. He feels fingers lifting his chin, rubbing at the small salty tears threatening to escape from the corner of his eye. 

“Eggsy, please look at me,” And Eggsy is helpless but to obey, opening his eyes, his bottom lip quivering. “The only person I could possibly imagine being in that position, is you. You’ve got me completely wrapped around your finger, and there’s really no other place I’d rather be.” Eggsy lets out a surprised and watery laugh, reaching out and hugging his lover to him. He let’s out a muffled cry against Harry’s shoulder, knowing his cardigan will be soaked with his tears. 

“Okay, we’re gonna be okay. Don’t think for more than a second that I’m not still royally pissed at you Harry. Robert better learn all the dirty details of our relationship,” Harry let out a chuckle, a few tears escaping his own eyes.  
“I wouldn’t expect anything less, my dear boy,” Harry places a lingering kiss on the side of his head, and he lets out a sigh. 

They still had Robert to figure out, they still needed to do so much more talking. Eggsy couldn’t forgive Harry right now, not with how the ache from the past few weeks remained in his body, but he knew he would, with time. 

They would be okay, they would make it through like they had before. And when they came out on the other side, they would be stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end and leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it!  
> I'm also on tumblr as mangojuicyy (main) or kiingmango (kingsman)


End file.
